


Prisoner

by YGXGBSJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGXGBSJ/pseuds/YGXGBSJ
Summary: 原来，我早已是你的囚徒





	Prisoner

凌晨两点三十分  
S酒吧依旧人头攒动，昏暗的灯光和震耳欲聋的音乐包裹着不知多少被酒精与欲望冲昏了头脑的男男女女，在舞池、在吧台、在卡座里花天酒地地荡漾着春宵一夜。  
你坐在VIP卡座的角落，点起一支烟深吸一口，然后往后靠在沙发背上仰头吐出，盯着那些烟雾四散而去，消失在本就令人窒息的空气里。  
你曾经从不混迹于这个酒吧，但因为名声，所有人都对你有所耳闻——单挑把A区“一霸”打趴下的女混混。虽说之前抽烟、喝酒你样样在行，但唯独毒品是你的底线，而这里是本市比较有名的一个“毒窝”，你花了很长时间才让自己融进这个在你看来都污浊不堪的地方。  
那个正坐在你身边与兄弟们谈笑风生的男人，是你现在的“男友”。那天你将一群迫使你吸毒的小喽啰打得落花流水差点掀翻了整个酒吧，他终于出面，将你收作手下带在身边，你靠着你的头脑和身手帮了他许多忙，最终一步一步爬到了“大嫂”的位置。他接手经营父亲的一家大的贸易公司，而实际上，他与海外的大毒贩相勾结，这个公司早已变成M国数一数二的走私毒品的通道，光是这个酒吧里，就不知流经过多少。  
突然，一大群人冲了进来，都是全副武装的特警，酒吧里顿时乱成一片。  
这一天，终于来了啊。  
小弟们率先反应过来，抄起沙发后面的枪开始打，可就凭他们这点东西哪能敌得过真枪实弹的特警呢？领头的那个瞬间被击倒，男人慌了神，抓起你的手腕准备逃跑，却迎面撞上了一队包抄上来的特警，为首的正是李帝努。  
你扔掉烟抬起头，绕过男人的肩膀对上那双眼。  
你直勾勾地盯着他抬手深吸了一口烟然后使劲在旁边按灭了，而他，极高的特警素养容不得他眼里的私人情绪多停留半秒，两个冷冰冰的眼神在空气里碰撞了一下就迅速闪开了。  
“把他带走！”李帝努把眼神移回男人的脸上，凌厉凶狠的眼神像一把刺刀，戴着手套的手像是要把枪把捏碎。  
身后的警察呼啦一下上前，带走了男人，你慢慢地往后退了一步，他在走的最后一刻仍没有对你说一句话，只是带着复杂的眼神看你，你也只是冷冷地看着他，作为多年来的“恋人”送他最后一程。  
“好久不见啊···”李帝努走过来，阻断了你的视线  
“怎么，李sir···”你终于绷不住了，笑着抬起头，眼神里转动着玩味“要抓我吗？”说着抬起了你纤细白皙的手腕  
谁知他竟真的一把抓住往后一扭，然后站在你身后贴着你的耳朵低吟：“那么这位小姐，请跟我走一趟吧。”  
“李警官，这么些年警队都没纠正你这混蛋作风吗···啊···你干什么！”他突然地抓紧让你有些吃痛叫了出来  
他更加得寸进尺，直接贴在了你的脸上：“你他妈别忘了你还是个囚犯，这位小姐，说话注意点···”  
你没办法，只能咬着牙不能吭声，你们两个的身份差别在时刻敲着警钟。  
真不知道这么混蛋的人是怎么当上警察的。  
酒吧里的人渐渐少了，只留下关键的工作人员在审问和搜查，突然，“砰”地一声，所有的灯一下子熄灭了，酒吧里瞬间漆黑一片。  
“怎么回事啊！”“已经派人去看了！”“人都出去了吧！开手电继续！”黑暗中又陆续亮起星星点点的白色光源。  
“想不到啊，还成李队长了···你刚才叫得我都要聋了···”你被反抓着双手有些难受，动了动身体，却隔着薄薄的裙子感到臀部抵着一个坚硬的东西，黑暗中你勾起一丝坏笑，双手抚在了那个东西上面轻轻摩擦起来，感受它一点点变热。  
“这位小姐看来很不老实啊···”他蹭着你的脸颊，咬上你的耳廓，往你敏感的耳朵里呼着热气。  
“嗯···这位警官能不能先收敛一下···啊···自己呢···”你在他怀里扭动着身子，他不知什么时候放开了你的双手，滑进了你的短裙里沿着你的大腿往上抚摸着，指甲隔着你的内裤轻轻地刮动着，让你不自觉地出了声。  
“哎呀，你把我的手指弄湿了呢囚犯小姐，这是袭警的表现噢···太久没有惩罚你看来你都忘了呢···”李帝努轻笑着在你耳边低吟，一下子把你的思绪拉回了几年前的监狱里——冰冷的铁栏杆、炽热的肉体、激烈的撞击、地下三层的喘息与呻吟···一场美丽的噩梦。  
你想用力挣脱出来，却发现自己已经被他牢牢地控制住：“去包间，不然你也不想让大家都看着你crazy的样子吧···自己放的火要敢做敢当啊小姐，监狱课堂教过的···哈哈哈！”混蛋，要不是黑灯瞎火，真该让大家好好看看平时冷酷无情的李队长现在得意洋洋、欲火焚身的样子！  
你们摸索着进到包间里，一进门你就被他一把按在门边的墙上，湿润的嘴唇交合带来一个绵长的吻。他手也不闲着，拉下你的抹胸裙，攀上你胸前的柔软，疯狂的揉捏起来。  
“你知道我有多想你吗···”他一路往下吻，还迷迷糊糊地跟你说着话“你受苦了我的宝贝···”  
你被他吻得浑身瘫软动弹不得，他的牙齿轻轻噬咬着你的乳尖，你倒吸着冷气，感觉自己的身体在急剧升温——他究竟对我的身体熟悉到了什么地步啊···李帝努的手又像一只蝴蝶一样飞进了你的裙子里，这次竟然直接拨开了那薄薄的布料深入了进去。  
“呃啊···嗯···”你紧紧咬住下嘴唇，身体却抵挡不住下身一进一出的冲击迅速起了反应。  
“jeno，no···omg···啊！”他突然像生气了一样加快了手上的动作，每一下都直入花心。  
“给我好好说话！你，现在是我的囚犯！”低沉的声音消散在黑暗里，周身都是燥热的空气  
“是···是···嗯啊···李···李警官···啊···”你紧紧抱住他，一只手插进他头发里，另一只手抠在他后背“你···轻一点···好不好···嗯···”  
“这么快就顶不住了吗···不愧是我的女人啊哈哈哈哈哈”说着话，包间里竟然亮起了昏黄的灯光，正好映在你发红的脸上，你半睁着迷乱的眼睛好不容易才看清眼前那张得意洋洋的脸“哟，灯亮了呢，是你表演的时候了宝贝···来吧，准备好了···”  
你明白了他的意思，跪下身去拉下他的裤子拉链，早已胀大的小兄弟骄傲地横在了你面前，你张开嘴含住了发紫的头，还没来得及准备好就被他一下子戳到了喉咙眼呛得你直干呕。  
“你现在即是囚犯也算是特殊警员，不能这么···噢···磨磨唧唧的，得果断一点啊···知道吗···”他抱住你的头，挺动着身体“真是便宜那小子了···噢···”李帝努闭上眼仰起头发出一声长叹，你知道他的敏感点，舌头不停地打着转，牙齿也在柱身刮擦着。  
终于，他推开了你的头一把将你拉起来，你一脸懵：怎么这都没射出来？这人怕不是这些年都在练着吧！正疑惑着，却发现自己的双手被铐在了身后。“你想干嘛！”  
“玩点好玩的···”他将你反过来趴在桌子上，冰冷的大理石遇上你滚烫的身体刺激着你的感官，你闭起眼等着他的进入，可他就是抵在洞口转圈圈，手指还不断刺激着你敏感的核。  
“啊···快点吧···李队长···”你的头脑再一次地迷乱，开始胡言乱语起来扭动着身子“我要你···”  
“想我吗嗯？”他俯下身趴在你的耳边“回答我”  
“想！想死你了！呜呜呜···”你被他娴熟的手法都弄得哭出声来  
“那小子有没有占你便宜”  
“没有！没有啊····嗯···我···我只是你···你一个人的···”  
他好像终于满意了，轻轻在你耳边一吻“我的好宝贝”  
你感觉身下突然一下被填满，仰起头发出一声长长的呻吟  
“嘶···啊···”他快速挺动着，还伸手抓住你的长发“噢···没想到阔别这么久···我的宝贝还是我的啊···”  
“用力啊···嗯···嗯···”你的额上沁出了点点汗珠，手往后伸着努力想触及他，让他更加深入。这些年来，那个男人多次想要进入都被你“拒之门外”——原来，自己从身体到心理都早已真正成了他李帝努的人。你抬起头，忘我地呻吟喘息，想起之前在监狱因抗拒而受的百般折磨，现在竟成了催情剂——是的，我只属于他，只有他能完完全全地占有我。  
忽然，包间的灯亮了，李帝努慢下了动作趴在你的背上喘着粗气，他闭上眼细嗅着你的颈窝到肩膀，就像一头野兽贪婪地享受着自己的猎物。突然，他扯住你的头发将你拉起，你咬住嘴唇没有出声，昏黄的灯光映亮了你绯红的脸，汗水打湿了你的发，李帝努戏谑又带着爱意的眼波在你的脸上流转···一切都和从前一样。  
“你还是跟从前一样美···”  
“给···给我吧···给···08603号···”你伸手抓住他裤子上松散的绑带，眼神迷离地与他交汇  
他松开你，转而扶住你的腰，用力做着最后的冲刺，一下一下撞击着你的顶点，你捂住嘴，忍住不哭出声，呜咽的碎片漏进他的耳朵，刺激着他的欲火直冲头顶，他像一只驰骋地豹，低吼着，抓住小兽般的你，在你身体里尽情输出。  
···  
你穿好衣服转过身，发现他瘫坐在沙发上抽烟，你跌跌撞撞地闯进烟雾里，摔入他的怀中，顺从地靠在他坚实的胸膛上。  
“你恨我吗？”  
“有用吗？”  
“如果我说我不抱歉呢？”  
“那你有没有想过我一开始就是自愿的···”  
他微微一怔，轻轻扬起了嘴角，使劲嘬了一口烟，低下头缓缓地朝你吐出，你闭起眼，享受温热绵长的气息穿过你的脸颊，从你的鼻腔溜进你的五脏六腑。  
“终于抓住你了，我的小囚犯。”


End file.
